bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan
"Devil" and "The Devil" redirect here. For the item room, see Devil Room. Satan is the boss of Sheol, and is one of the game's final bosses, the other being ???. He was added in the Halloween Update. He has two forms. Unlike Mom, using The Bible on him will kill the player instantly - even after he has been killed (one way to survive is by using it while you have The Wafer). The sides of the room contain glitchy doors that do not appear on the screen - if these are entered, the battle is restarted. During the boss fight, particularly loud and pumping music plays with some Gregorian choir-like vocal sections to get players into the fighting mood (Enmity of the Dark Lord). Strategy The Fallen Upon entering the Boss Room, Satan will summon The Fallen to fight the player. He behaves exactly like the The Fallen anywhere else. However, a pair of Kamikaze Leeches also appear with the Fallen. This phase ends when the Fallen is killed, and will proceed to Satan's 1st form even if the leeches have not been destroyed. An easy way to dodge his blood salvos is just standing behind the Satan Statue in the middle of the room, as The Fallen cannot fire through it. When planting a bomb about 3 seconds after entering the boss room where the Fallen appears (in front of the Satan statue), it should blow up the black Leeches, greatly damaging the Fallen, taking almost half of his health. Forms 'First form' After defeating The Fallen, Satan comes out of the statue in the middle of the room and attacks the player. He has three attacks: firing two salvos of blood (first 5, then 4), firing a blood beam from his mouth, and firing a blood beam from each hand. He only performs the latter two attacks if the player is standing directly in front of him. If the player's speed is low, then he or she has little or no chance of succeeding. One effective method of beating him is to stand on the very far left or very far right (occasionally switching if he gets too close) and dodging his projectiles while shooting at him. Focus more on dodging than where tears go (most will hit him). Note that while he is shooting his blood bullets, he is incapable of firing his blood beams, so it's best to switch sides then. When he closes his eyes, he will shoot blood beams from his hands, and when his eyes are open he will shoot a beam from his mouth. This is a very easy way of knowing what attack he will use. Having the Little Gish familiar and/or Mom's Contacts makes it also a lot easier to beat him. 'Second form' After draining the HP of his first form, Satan will fly off screen. He attacks solely by stomping the ground in the same fashion as Mom. He will stomp continuously with two legs faster than Mom's foot. In addition, he respawns 2 exploding leeches. By dropping any extra bombs you have while he is stomping, you can do decent damage to him and possibly chain react with the explosive leeches. To get an early hit on Satan's second form, place a bomb as he starts to laugh during the transition from phase one to phase two. Wait for the shadow to appear, then move away. The explosion should damage Satan. Trivia *Satan's voice lines are from Mom, but played backwards and pitched down. This was hinted at by Edmund McMillen. Formspring question to Edmund McMillen **When he transforms into Form 1, he says Mom's "ISAAC"-line reversed. **When he transforms into form 2, his reversed laughter is the same as Mom's when she hits you with her arm. **Satan can be fought after beating Mom the first time, by using The Joker Tarot card in The Womb 2. The Devil room contains a trapdoor leading to Sheol, bypassing the usual final boss Mom's Heart. If you manage to beat Satan using this method, it'd count as you've beaten the game twice instead of once, and you will unlock two endings/items instead of only one. This also applies if you manage to get the devil room after beating Mom's Heart for the first time then proceed to defeat him, with the additional benefit of giving you three endings instead of two. **In his second form, if he is killed before he can stomp his feet 2 times (with a really powerful combo), he will turn back into a statue, and you will be unable to kill him. **A video by n2terror was posted on April 24, 2012. The video played Satan's "ISAAC" line. (Go to 0:12) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtZmwXvCug0 Bugs *If Mom's Bra is used on Satan while his hoof is down, and he is then killed during the freeze effect, the Devil Statue will reappear and the player will be unable to do anything. Touching the Devil Statue will cause 1 heart of damage to Isaac. The same bug can also occur when using Mom's Contacts or Mom's Pad. Defeating the second phase of satan with extremely high damage (one shotting the leg), will also cause this bug. It is possible to overcome this bug and achieve a defeat of the boss by focusing a substantial amount of damage into the Statue which appears, eventually the encounter should end as normal (confirmed possible if the bug occurs by one shotting Satan's leg). Gallery Closer.jpg|Satan in Isaac's Last Will. Videos Category:Boss